HSM Parody Randomness!: Halloween
by World's Forgotten Boy
Summary: A pardodic High school musical fan fic. Not as random as the first but oh well! Anyways...R&R! slight slash! nothing much though...
1. Halloween

Okay so this is the sorta kinda sequal to HSM parody randomness! Its a halloween parody and yes Troy and Gabriella ar dead. I once again will not edit this so if you are looking for perfect spelling or anything go away! I would also like to like thank holyzombiejesus for inspiring some parts of my oreviouse parody! You suck! any ways...not a songfic for the most part...or wahatever!

Troy:(he's a ghost) Wooooooooooo!

Gabi:(ghosyt too) Boo! Grrrr!

Troy:(confused) huh?)

Gabi:(shrugs) Ohhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhh buttonssssss.

Troy: Eaaaaaaat Chhhhhhheseese.

Gabi: Buuuuy aaaaaa goooooat!

meanwhile...

Mrs. Darbus: NOw class it's time for our anual ghostly halloween is h party! I will dwraw names from a hat to see who gets to stay in the chool until tommorrow. Keep in mind a teacher will be present untill midnight and ypou can't leave unless you have a great excuse such as going to a musicale or having a withdrawel of rasien bran!(shakes A hat with papres in it and picks tsome out) Quinn,Ethan,Ashley,Sharpay,Ryan,Kelsi,Chad,Taylor,Marnie,and finally Jason and Zeke.

Quinn: Umm since when are we in high school? I thought we were adults and married and stuff!

Ethan: My school was closed down after someone drowned it in orange juice!

Ashley: How?

Ethan:(warlock btw) Well ummm uhhh...

Marnie(:witch) He didn't mean it literally!

Sharpay: Oh I get it.

Everyone kind of just sits there. Then after school...

Kelsi:(shivers) I'm cold! I wish I had a blanket!(suddenly someone puts a blanket on her,she turns around to see who but no obne is there) Thanks! Ummm hello? Hey guys! Someone gave me a blanket ! Who?

Jason:Nobaody did Kelsi! We or I didn't even hear you?!

Marnie: (absentmindedly) Maybe it fell off the shelf?

Chad and Taylor: It couldn't hjave!

Zeke:(smiling stupidly and wriggling in his seat) Hey guys! Let's not try and freak each other out! I balked some lovely cookies!

Ryan: Can't you cook ssomething like i dont kmow1 ? Somethingthat doesn't require baking!

Everyone takeas a cookie. soon It's midnight and the teacher's gone and most everyone is asleep except Kelsi and Marnie.

Marnie: So are you tired?

Kelsi:No! I can't sleep and well my friends Troy and Gabriellea diesd in this school so I really didn't want to stay.

Marnie: That's so sad!

Kelsi: It's ok.

Marnie: Why don't we look for them? Halloween is the greatest night for seeing ghosts!1

Keslsi: Why not? I mean it;s noyt like we have many better thibgs to do!

Knock! Knock!

Marnie:(scared) Comein ?

Kendra:(the faerie, walks in) Hye Marnie! Ooops I didn't realise uhh does dhsje know about?

Marnie: She does now!

Kelsi: Wow I've always wanted to meey a faerie!

Marnie(releived) Thank goodness! Hey Kendra! We were going to look for the ghosts of trioy and gabriella, wanna come?

Kendra:I saw them on my way here! They went to the gym I think.

Kelsi: Let's wake someone up! Please! Just one person!

Marnie and Kendra: Okay! 


	2. It doesn't matter because we're dead

Okay! next chapter! Wooo! a little more random here...

So Kelsi wakes up Jason even though at that point they don't like eachother becasue something happened but wahatever!

Jason(Tired): Huh?

Kelsi: (excited) We're going to fing troy and Gabi! With a real faerie!

Jason: no thsanks.(rolls over and goes back to sleep.)

After trying really hard Kelsi doesn't manage to get anyone to come!

Kelsi:(frusteratered) &$#!!!!!!!

marnie: wow ! anger!

Kendra: Let;s go!

Ryan: (woke up, looks up, sees the faerie and swears he's crazy, goes baclk to sleep and dreams anbout her)

Kelsi: So where did you saty they were?

Kendra: The gym.

Kelsi: (hops on one foot) Let's go!

Kendra and Marnie fly up into the air and zoom towards the gym.

Kelsi: (left behind)leave me for the enemy!

Other two: Okay! (then they leave to halloweentown taking ethan withthem)

Sudden;y Troy and Gabi show up!

Troy:(holding basketball in front of his face) I'mmmm aaaaa luuuuunkhead baaaasketball maaaaaaan!

Gabi: Heeee's aaaa luuuunkhead baaaasketball maaan!

Kelsi: Yooooou guuuuys arrrrrre weirrrrrrrd!

Both:(shrug) We're dead it doesn't matter!

Kelsi(really hiper):you serious?... cool

okay shortish but whatevre! oh and i sadly dont own hsm or halloweentown or kendra(but thats no too sad!)r&r and expect a new chapter! 


	3. Random things to pass time

Finally i write chapter 3! go me go me!

Troy: We are like totally ghostish. I am glad that I died with gabi here. she's special.

Gabi: (spinning around with a popsiclae stick in her mouth.) Like eating the paste special?

Troy: Exactly!

Gabi: (hugs troy) Like kindergarten!

Kelsi: Hullo? D'yall forget I was here?

Both troy and gabi: Yup!

Kelsi: I think that I am going to go and go to uhhh bed.

Tryo": nighty nighty!

Gabi: bye!

The next morning...

Jason: Kelsi! where did you go last night?

Kelsi: the washroom.

Ryan: I had a dream about a pretty little faerie! SHe came from another world and and...

Sharpay: I am ashamed to be your cousin!  
Zeke: I thought you were his sister?

Sharpay: Oh go back a pie!

Zeke goes off to make a pie for sharpAY. The rest of them decide to randomly do weird things because Roxter the hamster cant stop them.

Quinn: (shaking hands with a fake skeliton) Oh my great weird skelly! I can see right through you! I know you have no real feelings for me! I also know that you never will! YOu brainless peice of plastixc!

Ashley: Soo I was like to him all like ya and he was like woa and i was like omg!

Sharpay:(playing with a plastic airplane) Toot toot! here comes da wittle boatie woatie! toot toot!

Ryan: Oh faeire? where art thou hidin? You little winged person you! (shakes finger at a bird)

Chad: Yo we are da wild cats so we should do moogoo and bring back ttroy and gabi from the dead!

Taylor(looks confiused, chewing a pencil) Well duh! ogf course we should do Moogoo!

Jason: Dont you mean voodoo?

Everyone gives him an evil glare. Suddenly Hannah Montana and Zac Efron come in.  
Both( giglly) Wats up? i heard that a faerie, a witch and a warlock were here last night!

Zeke: I'm finished my pie uhh i mean sharpay's pie! I made it with real Myak! Uhh where did Ethan and Marnie go?

Kelsi: halloweentown.

Zeke: cool. 


	4. She's a vampire!

Okay chapeter numero four! In which there will be randomness and spelling mistakes! go uhhhr&sm!

Hannha:(twirling her hair and talking in a low voice that reminds poeople of a gorrila.) So my vondavul fiends! Vould Y'all vike vto vome to vi vouse vor vinner?

Chad: Anglais sil vous plais?

Quinn: (exauted) She said that she wants to go and sing in our dredded while playing didgeridoos and poking buttons!

Roxter: dduh dee da de da do da dim dam dittle weee 5 wittle fishie yams swim around with trees!

All: We'll go to dinner with you!

All of a sudden endra the faeire comes back...

Kendra: Ahhh nooo hannah is a vampire!

hANNAH: NO i not! I'm a werewof!

Ryan: Hello loiitle faerie!

Kndra: Hi! (turns to hannah) Go fall in a hole!

Hannah M0ontana falls in a hole.

Zac: Noooo!

Kelsi: Hey I'm bored! Let's do the chicken dance!

So everyone does the chicken dance to the tune of some other song like kareoke jingle beells! They are still dancing when a little chicken comes in and starts peecking at their toes! He's wearing a pair of pants that are jeans actually!

Jason: Hey let's put them on the hamster!

Zeke: (puts jeans on Roxter) They fit!

Taylor: Leyt's try the faerie!

Sharpay:(puts jeans on Kendraq) They fit her too!

Ashley: I am amused by the fact that these pants fit all three of them!

Mrs. Darbus: (walks in door, grabs jeans) My turn! Me me ohhh golly gee!

And the pants... 


	5. The end of the parody!

chapter 5555555555!! ok thats chapter 5 and oh yeah the only charactors I own are roxter the hamster, Kendy,myself, Tota and Kendra the faerie so far! well I don't really like own kendra per say just the charactor of her! or something...oh yeash and I just had to do this, no t too much weirderness but i had to stick in a slight slash! ok here goes...

...didnt fit! Thats right they didn't!

Jason: Well that's lame!

Mrs. Darbus: (gives an evil look) Excuuuuzde moi?!

Chad: He said he's in love with a girl named fred! (to himself) but that's not good because I'm in love with a guy named Jason!

Taylor: Whats that? speak up!

Sharpay: Don't worry! I recorded him! (brings out recording device of some sort and it plays) Jason: Well that's lame! Mrs. Darbus: (gives an evil look) Excuuuuzde moi?! Chad: He said he's in love with a girl named fred! (to himself) but that's not good because I'm in love with a guy named Jason! Taylor: Whats that? speak up! Sharpay: Don't worry! I recorded him!

Ryan: Ha! I'm not part of this slash!

Ashley: Okay so what are we going to do now?

Roxter: eat buttons!

Kendra: Let's end this parody!

And so out of nowhere Me, Kendy and Tota jump into the screen in obscene looking hula skirts and holding giant buttons!

All: (singing) Giant shiny buttons! giant shiny buttons! they are the rage of the fans! theyre giant and they're shiny and thy are all miney! Giant shiny buttons will keep you coming back for more! Giant shiny buttons giant shiny buttons! next think you know they'll glow!

Kelsi: Like a lightbulb! 


End file.
